pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Ketchum (Forever)
Ash Ketchum is the main supporting character of Power Rangers Forever series. History Prior to Power Rangers Forever: Kalos Arc At some point in his early life, Ash went on a field trip in a rainy forest and got lost. Scared to the point of tears, he was forced to hide in a hollow tree trunk. A group of local Pokémon joined him and cheered him up, which was partially what motivated him to become a Pokémon Trainer. Ash also enrolled in Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp when he was young. One day, another camper named Serena got lost in the forest and wounded her leg after getting startled by a Poliwag. Ash, who was looking for the Poliwag, came to her rescue and wrapped a handkerchief around the wounded knee to brace it. He then helped her up and guided her out of the forest. At some point before starting their journeys, Ash was friends with Gary Oak until they both fished out a Poké Ball on both their lines. After arguing about who would keep it, they broke it in two, each keeping one half as a reminder of that day. Power Rangers Forever: Kalos Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Time Travelers Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Alternate Dimension Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Kalos League Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Team Flare Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Alola Arc TBA Personality Ash is shown to have a strong sense of justice, especially when it comes to Pokémon. If a Pokémon is in trouble, he will make every effort to help them, even if he has no prior connection to them. If they are the cause of trouble, he will stop them, and then try to understand them, with almost all such occasions being a case of the Pokémon, or their Trainers or friends, having a problem which can't be resolved normally. In those cases, he will selflessly volunteer to help them. Should the problem be caused by humans, such as Team Rocket, Pokémon thieves, hunters, or poachers, Ash resolves to do anything in his power to stop them. Despite this, and previous dealings with evil organizations, Ash has retained a remarkably optimistic and naive outlook, a trait his companions seem to share. He is quick to praise and has an unshakable trust in both his Pokémon and his friends. Also, Ash is determined to see the best in everybody unless he has a very good reason not to. An example would be Team Rocket's frequent 'sudden appearances' that coincide with their needs at that time, and Ash never questioning it until it is too late. Another example would be how he always praises Clemont for his inventions, no matter their high failure rate, and the near inevitable explosion, or Cilan for his various hobbies. Furthermore, even though almost all of his friends have large dreams, Ash fully supports them and has never doubted their ability to accomplish them, possibly due to his own highly ambitious goal. He also encourages Pokémon to do the best they can, even if they aren't his own, and has even helped train wild Pokémon. Physically Ash is in very good shape, especially for someone 10 years of age. He has constantly been shown to have a lot of stamina, walking miles upon miles through all kinds of environments, while journeying between towns on his journey. He also has huge endurance, as seen when he took powerful attacks from various Pokémon head on and then recovering quite quickly. Furthermore, Ash has demonstrated himself to be a bit acrobatic, occasionally being able to keep up with Iris, who virtually grew up swinging and jumping through treetops. Ash has occasionally displayed great reflexes, being able to dodge attacks or catch falling objects out of the blue, and even being able to save himself, or others, in the last second during perilous situations. What's more, Ash has exhibited tremendous will power, as seen when he took attacks for long periods of time and keeps advancing, which also drives his "never give up" attitude when it comes to Pokémon battles. Ash is also quite dense when it comes to matters of the opposite sex, more specifically in the field of romance. Throughout the series, Ash has only displayed open interest in a female only once, and nothing came out of it. Though some girls in the series have actually shown obvious (and subtle) affection towards him, Ash meets it with nearly unfailing obtuseness, which some characters have also noticed. Even when it involves other peoples romance Ash is usually oblivious until someone points it out to him. A few times when it came to a matter of Pokémon love, with a male who's experiencing difficulty in gaining the attention of a female, while his friends will mainly give advice in improving the male's looks or charm, Ash's advice is simply to be stronger. Ash has traversed much of the Pokémon world and has thus far participated in various Pokémon League Conferences, but he is still learning new things about Pokémon all the time. He has also gained a close connection with many Legendary and Mythical Pokémon, such as the ones who played major roles in the movies. In the English dub second movie, he was revealed to be "The Chosen One" - the one who would bring balance back to the world when it was disrupted. Though his passion remains in battling, Ash is always eager to try new things, especially if he can do them together with his Pokémon, having participated in other events like Pokémon Contests, PokéRinger tournaments, and even a fashion show and a cosplay convention as well as various other Pokémon competitions. He has Contest Passes for Sinnoh and Hoenn. Ash carries with him half of a broken Poké Ball, while Gary has the other half, as a symbol of their ongoing, but now friendly, rivalry; Misty's special lure, which she sent to him as a gift; and half of a Ribbon he received after his Contest Battle with May in the unofficial Terracotta Contest ended in a tie. Pokemon On Hand At Professor Oak's Lab In training Released Temporary Badges * At least eight Sinnoh Badges (Prior to Power Rangers Forever) * At least eight Kanto Badges (Prior to Power Rangers Forever) * At least eight Hoenn Badges (Prior to Power Rangers Forever) * At least eight Johto Badges (Prior to Power Rangers Forever) * At least eight Unova Badges (Prior to Power Rangers Forever) * All eight Kalos Badges Alola Trials * Verdant Cavern trial (received the Normalium Z) * Melemele Island grand trial (received the Electrium Z) * Lush Jungle trial (received the Grassium Z) * Akala Island grand trial (received the Rockium Z) Pokemon League * Indigo League Conference (Top 16) * Silver Conference (Top 8) * Ever Grande Conference (Top 8) * Lily of the Valley Conference (Top 4) * Vertress Conference (Top 8) * Lumiose Conference (Runner-up) Championship matches * Orange League - Champion Other achievements * Honor of Kalos medal Gallery Ash catches a Pokemon.png|Ash after catching a Pokémon Ash catches a Pokémon SM.png|Ash after catching a Pokémon in Sun & Moon Ash Kalos League Party.png|Ash's full party for the Lumiose Conference Younger_Ash_XY.png Ash and Greninja.png Ashaura.jpg Ash_as_Sir_Aaron.png Ash_possessed.png Ash Kanto Badges.png Ash Orange League Badges.png Ash Johto Badges.png Ash Hoenn Badges.png Ash Symbols.png Ash Sinnoh Badges.png Ash Unova Badges.png Ash Kalos Badges.png Baron Ash.png|Ash as a Baron at the Battle Chateau Ash Aura.png|Ash using Aura inside the Tree of Beginning Ash with his Pokémon.png|Ash with all his Pokémon (except for Squirtle and Primeape) at Professor Oak's lab Ash Kalos Team.png|Ash's full Kalos party Ash XY.png|Ash in the Kalos region XY100 12.png|Ash and his Greninja are fully in sync Ash_and_Pokémon_captured.png|Ash and his Pokémon captured by Team Flare Ash_Normalium_Z.png|Ash holding the Normalium Z Ash_Electrium_Z.png|Ash holding the Electrium Z Ash Grassium Z.png|Ash holding the Grassium Z Ash Rockium Z.png|Ash holding the Rockium Z Ash Breakneck Blitz pose.png Ash Gigavolt Havoc pose.png PokéTV extra scene XY129.png Voice Actors * Rica Matsumoto (Japanese) * Sarah Natochenny (English) Trivia * Ash has never officially caught a Pokémon of the Steel, Psychic, Ghost, or Fairy types, a gender-less, female-only, Legendary nor Mythical Pokémon, nor he has Mega Evolved any of his Pokémon. * Ash has captured at least one of the Starter Pokémon in every region. Category:Main Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Trainers with Z-Crystals